


Daughter of the Air

by wantisamlindyla



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Captain Ben Swolo, F/M, Reylo!!!!, Smut, Virgin Rey, also bit cracky, i don't even know what this fic is, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantisamlindyla/pseuds/wantisamlindyla
Summary: Some nights, he dreamed of a small cool hand touching his face as he slept fitfully and a melodious voice singing to him until his dark dreams of blood, fire and death faded and replaced with a girl, beautiful but lonely, a faerie creature spun from magic and songs.“Come to me,” he told the girl in his dreams, “Come join me here, we won’t ever have to be lonely again.”Reylo Mermaid AU.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Daughter of the Air

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to spend my Saturday working on the third chapter of my Knives Out AU. 
> 
> Then I saw [this](https://twitter.com/nad_vaa/status/1228494887680528384) beautiful drawing by Nadia @nad_vaa on Twitter couldn't resist writing a Reylo mermaid AU.
> 
> I am so sorry, I don’t even know what this fic is, its just an excuse for me to write some fluffy smut. 
> 
> cw: please check the note at the end of the fic.

_ “Among the daughters of the air...A mermaid has not an immortal soul, nor can she obtain one unless she wins the love of a human being. On the power of another hangs her eternal destiny.”  _

_ The Little Mermaid, Hans Christian Anderson  
_

Ben had heard the whispers, he had seen the looks thrown his way, heard the murmured laughs and clink of coins exchanging hands in the tavern the night before his ship had set sail. 

Nobody expected him or his crew to return. Bets had been taken as to how far his ship would get before it disappeared. 

He hadn’t cared. He had dismissed it all as fish wives tales or the hysterical ramblings of sun poisoned and water starved sailors. 

He needed to get the Silencer and the shipment it was carrying from Corellia to Jakku within three months. Those had been his orders and the quickest way to the port was through a shipping lane that many sailors warned were cursed. 

He hadn’t listened to any of it. 

He didn’t have time for regrets, not while he and what was left of his crew were trying to escape with their lives in the only boat that hadn’t been burned or destroyed. 

It was pitch black, the only sounds in their little craft were the sounds of his men panting as they frantically propelled themselves further and further away from the Silencer and the matching beats of their oars hitting the water. 

Someone in the back started sobbing for their mother. 

Ben grit his teeth and rowed harder, his muscles screaming as he watched his burning ship slowly sink into the water. The sails were on fire, the main mast screamed as it finally broke and fell, the mammoth tentacles of the kraken curled around the hull started to thrash angrily as the fire seared its flesh. 

Ben had set his ship alight himself as he and crew had fled. 

He didn’t have the time to derive any kind of satisfaction at seeing the tentacles writhe in pain because he had spotted something, a disturbance in the water that was drawing closer and closer to their little boat.

Ben watched in mounting horror as it emerged from the water- it had a human’s face but it was very obviously not human, the colour of its skin - grey like a corpse, it had gills in its neck and the horrific face was covered with barnacles like the hull of an ancient ship, it smiled a terrible smile as it met Ben’s eyes, its mouth opened and all he saw was rows and rows of teeth like a sharks and then something collided hard against the small boat and - 

Ben lost consciousness. 

  
  


*** 

Rey hid in her cavern as the rest of her sisters and brothers fed. 

They had laughed at her and called her cruel names when she refused to join them, but she only swam away from them, curling up in a little ball, listening as the great beast roared in rage and pain as it pulled another ship down to its doom. 

She ran her hands over the little pile of treasures she had scavenged from another wreck earlier that day. 

There was a tiny chest of gold coins and pearls, a small fine silver mirror that fit into her hands, a collection of china teacups and plates that had been daintily painted with human ladies. The women were draped in fine pink and blue dresses fanning themselves with their hair piled high on their heads. On another plate a tall human male dressed in trousers and a fine blue coat danced with a woman, she had tiny gold slippers on her dainty feet. 

She stared at the little feet in wonder and disgust, wondering how humans managed to stand and balance their whole bodies on such small appendages. 

She sighed and tried to let sleep take her, but she was very lonely, and she wished, once again, that she had someone to keep her company in her little cave. 

Someone she could come home to at the end of a day, who would listen to her talk about the treasures she had found during her day exploring the wrecks that lay silent and still on the bottom of the sea floor. 

***

The next morning, Rey broke through the surface of the water to soak in the sun’s warmth. 

She spotted a flock of gulls in the distance, circling the sky above a nearby crop of rocks. 

Curious, she swam closer, and then gasped and immediately dove back under the water. 

A human! 

He had been sprawled across a rock, his white shirt red with blood. He had been unconscious though, his eyes were closed and his chest barely moving. 

Was he dead? 

Rey found herself going back up for another look. 

She watched him wearily and when she saw his eyes moving behind his lids as if he was in a restless dream, she realised he was still alive, but only barely. 

He had suffered a nasty cut across his handsome face. 

He was badly sunburnt and his lips were cracked and he was very near death. 

Sadness washed over her. 

He was very beautiful, for a human. His long black hair was stuck to his forehead and neck, his torn and bloodied shirt was transparent under the sun, it clung to his wide shoulders and his powerful and well-formed chest. 

She moved closer to where he lay and traced a hand curiously over his uninjured cheek. His skin was on fire. He made a restless noise at her gentle touch - almost a sob. 

Rey wondered if he had a wife or children at home awaiting his return. The wife would be blonde-haired and dainty, like the women drawn on the plates, she would be waiting for him in a home, in front of a crackling fire as she sang songs to her children and promised their father would be home soon to tuck them into bed. 

She should leave him, swim home and leave the human to his fate. 

It wouldn’t be long, maybe a day or two, before the fire in his body consumed him. 

Then the birds would peck out his eyes and feed on his flesh and then the waves or a storm would wash his bones away. 

Instead, she took his arms, and pulled him into the water. He thrashed and moaned but he did not wake. Rey tucked her arms under his armpits, hugging his back to her chest and hauled him with her as she powered them through the heavy currents with her tail. 

*** 

Ben didn’t know how many days it had been when his fever finally broke and he slowly came to consciousness in a grotto filled with flat pools of black water. He was weak as a child but he managed to sit up to find he had been lying on a bed of soft kelp. 

It was cool and dark in the cave, but high up in the walls a shaft of sunlight pierced through a large hole in the rocky wall. 

His hands came up to touch his face gingerly, someone had covered his wound with a tincture of unfamiliar smelling herbs. 

He was lying close to the water’s edge, and by his feet he was surprised to find a pile of fuzzy brown coconuts and glass bottles of what appeared to be dark spiced rum with the seals of the bottles unbroken and intact. 

He sat up slowly to take a coconut, searching around him until he found a good sized rock to smash against the hard shell until it cracked. 

He drank hungrily, then he repeated the process with another coconut, and another until his throat felt less parched. He used his fingers to scoop out the flesh, chewing and swallowing hungrily until only a pile of empty husks remained. 

He immediately fell back into his soft bed, his belly full, the exertion had drained him of his strength. He wondered where his saviour was, and how they had found him and brought him to this place. But before long he was pulled back into a deep slumber. 

*** 

Ben slept and slept. 

Days passed and he found his strength slowly returning. 

When he ventured out of the small cave he found himself on a tiny island, barely a mile long surrounded by rocky reefs without a single shrub or tree. He walked the length of the island and found no people, not even signs of another human on the island with him. 

The harsh sun blistered his skin and with no cover or shade he had no choice but to return to the cave. 

Each morning when he awakened there was a fresh pile of coconuts by his bed.

Other things started to appear. A neatly folded piece of canvas that had once been the sail of a ship that he used to cover himself while he slept. 

One morning he found a pile of clothing left out for him, the cloth and stitching so fine they could have belonged to a duke, though when he picked them up for a closer look they were still damp and smelled a little mildewy. 

Strange varieties of fish started to materialise as he got stronger. The fish were so fresh their eyes were still bulging and shiny, the gills moist and red, as if they had simply hopped out of the ocean to land on the cavern’s rocky floor. 

He tore into the fish with his teeth, the raw clear-coloured flesh tasted of salt and oil and melted in his mouth. 

He also received spiny sea urchins, scallops, cuttlefish, crabs and oysters that he washed down with the spiced ale. 

He wondered why his invisible caretaker never appeared to him. 

Though after some time passed he started to think of his saviour as a woman. 

Some nights, he dreamed of a small cool hand touching his face as he slept fitfully and a melodious voice singing to him until his dark dreams of blood, fire and death faded and replaced with a girl, beautiful but lonely, a faerie creature spun from magic and songs. 

“Come to me,” he told the girl in his dreams, “Come join me here, we won’t ever have to be lonely again.” 

***

One night, he pretended to sleep. 

He lay on his side keeping his breaths deep and slow. 

Hours passed, and at last he heard movement in the pool of water closest to him. 

He forced himself to lay still, to not move, to keep his breath calm and relaxed. 

When he felt her cool fingers brush his cheek, he lashed out to seize a wrist in a hard grip. 

His eyes snapped open. 

It  _ was  _ her. The girl from his dreams. 

He had a quick glimpse of her long dark hair slicked back against her head, large innocent eyes and her mouth open in a cry of distress as she tried to flee. 

He reached out with his other hand and grabbed her other wrist, hauling her bodily out of the water. 

He was shocked however, when she landed atop him, her woman's body ended at her hips, where her legs should have been there was instead a long scaly tail ending in delicate blue fins. When she turned her head to the side he saw her ears, the fins tinged with blue matching her tail. 

The powerful tail flailed and beat against the rocky floor in panic as the girl cried out in fear. 

Ben overcame his shock with, he thought, admirable speed and aplomb. 

“I mean you no harm! Calm yourself please!” He said, trying to still her thrashing arms. 

Amazingly, she listened, she quieted and the two of them lay there trying to catch their breaths. 

“Please,” she said, in a small voice, “I...cannot leave the water for long.” 

Ben released his grip on her wrists, his hands moved to her waist, curious, he traced his fingers over the gills on her scaly tail just below her waist. Her skin was wet and slippery and she trembled at his soft touches. 

His fingers moved higher, below her small perfect breasts, there two more gills, the flaps lifting and closing as she inhaled and exhaled tiny breaths of air. 

He took his hands away and she quickly slid back into the water, but she did not leave. She hovered there, the water lapping at her shoulders. Ben crawled on his stomach to the water’s edge. 

“You saved me.” He said simply his voice laced with wonder. 

“Yes,” she said, shy, “I found you dying from a fever and I brought you here.” 

“I - I am Captain Ben Solo. What is your name?” He reached out a hand towards her. 

She hesitated, staring at his hand, but after a moment she moved closer, lifting herself slightly to raise one hand to his, water sluiced down her chest and over her breasts. 

Ben tried not to stare, but failed miserably, her nipples were rosy pink and hard. 

She placed her little hand, clawed and webbed, in his outstretched palm. “I am Rey.” 

“Rey,” he breathed, enchanted and half in love already, “Rey, I owe you my life.” 

*** 

Rey continued to visit him, only now he waited for her. 

She swam around the pools in the grotto, diving and playing, flashing her fins at him while he ate and dangled his feet in the water. 

After a few days of this he started to wonder if it was how her species flirted. It wasn’t as though she had a dance card he could ask her to write his name on. And she did seem to like talking to him, she chatted about the shipwrecks she saw, she dragged in her little treasures in an old fishing net and he answered her questions about the items she had found and their various uses. 

One day, while he sat on the edge of a pool, examining a compass she had brought him, showing her how the needle worked, he realised how close she was to him, she rose up half out of the water between his spread thighs, her hands resting on either side of his legs as she leaned in trying to get a good look at how the compass worked. 

He faltered, and she turned her sweet face to his, wondering why he had stopped talking. 

He moved in slowly so as to not spook her. She only watched curiously as he pressed his mouth to her cool lips. 

When he leaned back, she blinked and stared at him. “What was that Ben?” 

“It - It’s a kiss. I kissed you Rey.” 

“Oh - why? What does it mean?” 

“It means - it means I think you’re beautiful. And, if you also like me, we would kiss often and perhaps, even touch one another.” 

“Touch one other?” She wondered, “To what end?” 

Ben struggled to find the right words to explain himself. Perhaps human mating habits were as foreign to her kind as the mating habits of sea slugs to his. “To bring each other pleasure darling.” 

“And where would we touch each other?” 

“Well, perhaps I should show you?” When she nodded her assent, Ben reached to gently cup one of her breasts, his thumb rubbing over her hard nipple. 

“I have wanted to touch you here, sweet Rey, every day since I saw you.” 

“And touching me there brings you pleasure?” She asked, eyes wide and curious, Ben nodded. He reached down, unbuttoning his trousers to uncover himself. 

“This is my cock,” he told her, “When I desire you it gets hard like this.” 

“Hmm,” Ben shuddered as her cool hand curled around him curiously, squeezing and testing. “The skin is very hot.” 

“Yes,” he gasped. 

“Is this what humans do? Touch one another to bring each other pleasure?” 

“Yes, and to produce children.” 

“Oh,” Rey said, “But Ben, we cannot produce offspring. Our kind cannot breed with humans.” 

Ben felt his heart break. “Yes Rey, you’re right - forgive me -,” 

“Not unless I shed my tail.” 

He blinked. 

“Shed your tail?” He looked down at her where the said tail moved languidly in the water. “How...how would you shed your tail?” 

“With a spell of course. It is not difficult. My mother, the Queen, is a great and powerful sea witch. Although I have never done it myself. My sisters say it hurts, like a knife splitting you in two. But only for a moment, and then it will pass.” 

Ben stared at her. And then he swallowed. “And would you be able to return to the sea? If you cast the spell?” 

“Of course,” Rey gave him a strange look. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

Ben thought of the story he had been told as a child, a mermaid betrayed by her prince and turning into foam. 

“I guess,” he laughs, “We have heard some stories that weren’t very accurate.” 

Rey smiled at him before leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“I will come to you tomorrow, at sunset. I will need to go and find the right herbs for the spell tonight.” 

“Yes,” Ben grasped her by the hips, pulling her wet body into his to kiss her passionately, desperately. He licked the seam of her mouth and when he slipped his tongue into her cool mouth he immediately pulled back, hissing in pain when his tongue nicked something sharp. 

Oh, right. Ben had forgotten about her teeth. 

“So - uh - this spell, will it only give you legs or-” 

“It will make me human,” Rey replied guilelessly, then she cocked her head and inquired curiously, “Unless you wish for me to keep something the way it is?” 

“No.” Ben said hastily. “No, human is fine.” 

*** 

She returned to the island at sunset the following day as she had promised. She bobbed in the shallow waters and spotted Ben's tall figure already waiting for her on the shore. 

She took a deep breath, in her hand she clutched a ball of foul smelling herbs she had concocted earlier that day. She looked again to the shore where Ben awaited her and swallowed the clump of herbs. 

Her sisters were right, it did hurt. 

She screamed and cried, her flesh below the waist was tearing and ripping, bones lengthening and growing, the skin knitting back together as she crawled her way onto the shore, wondering if the surf had turned red with her blood. 

But then the pain passed, and Ben was there, pulling her into his strong arms, kissing her mouth and carrying her back to their cave. 

She looked down, there was no blood, but she had legs! And feet! She wriggled them, they were really quite ugly appendages, and so weak and useless. She missed the beauty and strength of her fins already. 

When Ben laid her down onto his bed that was cushioned with the canvas she had brought him over the bed of kelp and started to hurriedly undress, she took some time to examine the tuft of dark hair between her new legs. She sat up, spreading her thighs to examine the soft pink flesh, the same colour as her nipples. 

“Ben, what is this?” she asked, looking up to see him staring at her, mouth slightly agape. 

“That - that’s your quim, Rey.” 

“Oh, what’s its use?” 

Ben laughed breathlessly, shucking his trousers and coming down to kneel between her spread legs. “Let me show you sweetheart.” 

Rey thought it was quite strange that Ben wanted to put his mouth on her quim, but then he sucked the little nub of flesh between his lips and she fell onto her back, squirming in delight at the sensation. “Does that feel good my love?” Ben asked wickedly, his tongue laving at her, his dark eyes flashed with heat when she moaned in response.

“Ben, oh, my. That feels very - nice.” 

“Hmm, yes, I can tell you like it, you’re getting wet.” Rey felt him gliding two fingers through her folds where she had grown slick. 

His mouth released her nub, moving downwards before she felt him sliding his tongue deep in - 

“Oh!” Rey cried, her hand (declawed and unwebbed) reached down and tangled them in Ben’s long hair. “Oh, you’re - that’s inside me!” 

“Mmm, yes my sweet. After I have made you spend with my tongue I will come inside you with my cock.” 

“Oh.” Rey shuddered, her back arched with anticipation at his words, imagining him invading her small secret place with his lovely hard cock he had shown her yesterday. “Oh that sounds very nice.” 

“You taste so good,” his mouth was making obscene noises against her quim, wet lapping sounds that were echoing off the cave walls and making her pant and conscious of the slickness that was dripping out of her. 

“Ben, Ben, must it be so - so loud?” Rey’s hand tightened in his hair as he moved back up to take the little button back into his mouth. “Am I doing it correctly? Why is it so - messy down there?” 

Ben was ignoring her as he sucked on the nub, she cried out as he increased the suction of his mouth on her, her hips bucked upwards and almost hit him in the face. 

He pushed her hips back down impatiently with one arm as she tried to escape his mouth and used the hand in his hair to push his face hard against her at the same time. 

When he slid two fingers inside her she moaned plaintively, his fingers were big and the space inside her was very small. 

The pressure was a bit uncomfortable, she wanted to tell Ben that but then his fingers were moving, curling and stroking a place inside her that made her suddenly pull herself up into a sitting position, she tried to draw her knees up and hunch over herself protectively. 

“No, Ben,” Rey cried. “It - it’s too much!”

Ben mumbled something against her quim, his fingers were pistoning and stroking inside her rough and hard. 

She could feel a pressure building inside her like a storm, her muscles clenched around his fingers as if in warning, her human heart almost stopped beating, the more she tried to quell it the stronger it grew until her body was overtaken with violent shudders, rolling outwards from her quim, rippling all over her body. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh goodness, Ben, what did you do to me?” 

“I made you spend Rey,” Ben’s fingers slipped out of her, he sat up on his knees and kissed her. He tasted of salt and sea and something that she didn’t recognise, something earthy and musky and wild. 

Rey moaned, licking and kissing his mouth, wanting more of the taste, she licked his chin and his cheeks where the flavour lingered. 

“I am going to fuck you now Rey,” Ben moved her slowly backwards so she was laying on her back once more. 

Her legs spread open instinctively as he settled between them. 

He pushed inside her, gentle and slow. 

Rey lay still, waiting patiently, but when some time passed, he was still slowly inching inside her, her quim was stretched tight around the girth of his enormous cock, it burned and she felt quite sore. 

Rey started to get impatient. 

“Ben, are you done yet? I am getting tired of lying still.” 

“A - a little bit more my love,” Ben gasped, “You are...very tight.” 

“Can you not hurry it up?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Well - how much more is there?” 

“I’m -,” Ben looked down to where they were joined and he groaned as if in pain, “Nearly halfway there.” 

Rey sighed, but she tried to be accommodating to Ben since he was very gentle, very understanding and very tall, and she loved him very much, but she had decided she didn’t really enjoy this part of human breeding. 

Finally, Ben was fully sheathed inside her. He seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot, he shuddered and moaned, and said very complimentary things to her about the tightness of her quim and how she was squeezing the life out of him, but Rey wondered how long this part would go on for since it was getting dark and she was starting to grow hungry and think about what they would eat for dinner - she was pulled back from her musings when he reached down for her legs where they were lying on the bed and hooked his hands under her knees pushing her legs back so her bottom and feet were hanging in midair, completely open to him. 

She frowned, started to ask something when he reared back and  _ thrust-  _

“Unhh!” Rey cried, her hands scrabbling around on the canvas, watching with wide disbelieving eyes as he did it again - and again - and again - 

“Ben!” she screamed, her head fell back, her entire back arched as he started pounding into her and she could only lie there helplessly, taking his length inside her, letting him batter her poor little quim while she clenched her inner muscles hopelessly trying to find some relief but having finding none to be had because he was so thick, so big, she was completely open and - 

“Yes Rey, yes, you’re taking me so well,” Ben’s head was thrown back, his throat and chest glistening with sweat as he ravaged her, “You have the sweetest, tightest, wettest, little cunt -,” 

Rey tuned him out, she was having trouble hearing anything, the blood was rushing through her ears and her thighs were trembling and she shuddered and cried and screamed as the wave grew and grew before it broke over her, more potent and powerful than the first time. 

She lay there afterwards, sleepy and sated as Ben’s moans grew louder and louder, his thrusts grew rougher and became increasingly uncoordinated before he stilled and Rey felt him spilling his seed into her. 

He collapsed atop her, their bodies messy and slick with sweat and come. 

Ben roused sometime later and realised he hadn’t yet kissed her nipples and went about immediately correcting that mistake, sucking and nipping at her breasts until they were swollen and puffy. 

“Will you stay with me?” Ben asked, after he had arranged her to his liking on her side with him behind her. She lifted her leg at his urging, docile and calm, and bit her lip as he pushed inside again. She was wet and swollen, still drenched with his seed, and he slid inside easily. 

“Yes,” Rey whispered, turning her head to kiss him as he started to move. “Yes, I’ll stay with you.” 

*** 

The inhabitants of Corellia’s Port were very surprised when Captain Solo returned one year later, very much alive and dressed in fine clothes with a beautiful new bride by his side, her stomach already swollen and big with child. 

They were even more surprised when he returned with more than his weight in Spanish gold, rubies, diamonds, and pearls, enough to pay out his creditors and with plenty left over to give away to the poor families of his crew that had been lost at sea with him so the families would want for nothing for the rest of their lives. 

Captain Solo and his wife settled in a large house in the wealthier part of town with a small staff and soon thereafter welcomed a pair of healthy and hale twins into their lives. 

Although the twins’ nanny was a bit perturbed by the strange slits the babes had been born with on their necks and hips, she loved her master and his wife very much and tied handsome neck clothes around the children as makeshift bibs when strangers came by the house too coo at the master’s dark haired son and daughter. 

There was no doubt that it had been a love-match between the Captain and his wife, it was obvious to the rest of the staff in the way the mistress welcomed him home after he had spent a long day at his shipping company’s office with kisses and sat on his knee in front of the fire after dinner to tell him about her day and the children.

The master liked to stand in the nursery's doorway watching the mistress sing the children to sleep in her siren voice watching her in a way that made the nanny blush and later privately say to the housekeeper was in a manner quite indecent indeed. 

Rumors abound about the mistress. Some said she was a poor fisherman’s daughter who had saved the master when his ship went under. Others said the master had seduced a lost princess on his travels and her dowry was where he had come by his wealth. 

When the servants told the mistress of these ridiculous rumors she laughed and looked at her husband with a mysterious glint in her eyes. 

“I guess there is always a little grain of truth to people’s gossip.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Ben is going down on virgin Rey who asks him at some point to stop because she is overwhelmed and he ignores her and keeps going. 
> 
> I am [@MindyCakes](https://twitter.com/MindyCakes) on Twitter and @wantisamlindyla on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
